1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a computer monitoring system for monitoring a computer and, more particularly to, a computer monitoring system which can monitor also a computer for its use efficiency and an illegal activity in e-mail transmission/reception, internet browsing, or software installation at it.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has also been available such a system that is provided with a function of monitoring a computer connected to a network.
Such a system is disclosed in, for example, Japan Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei 8-263283 “SOFTWARE MANAGER SYSTEM” (Applicant: Ricoh, Inventor: Hideki Kobayashi) publicized on Oct. 11'th, 1996.
This invention provides a software manager system which can easily maintain and manage software programs so that they may not be used illegally at a plurality of terminals connected to a communication means such as LAN.
Such a prior art system, however, can only monitor a log of a monitor-subject computer and cannot actively decide a use efficiency and an illegal use of a monitor-subject computer, thus suffering from a problem that the monitoring functions cannot fully be utilized.